18 January 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-01-18 ; Comments *Three recordings are available. The first (a) includes the sessions tracks plus the John Peel links. The second (b) is a recording of the first 90 minutes of the show. Tracks not included on any recording are marked §. *The show is broadcast from Peel Acres. Sessions *Rechenzentrum, one and only session. Recorded 2000-08-01 (own studio). Not all the tracks listed in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions (p.323) were TX and none of the titles match those on The John Peel Session (Kitty Yo). *John says the band sent him seven tracks for the session, but he only intends to play four tracks in this show. The other three tracks are to be played at some unspecified time in the future. Tracklisting *'File b' begins *Dave Myers & Surftones: Church Key WHITE LABEL 001 *Avskum: - Rebel Vibe (LP - In The Spirit Of Mass Destruction) Prank *Great Outdoors: The Sunrise Coast (CD - What We Did In Our Holidays) Backs Recording Company *Rechenzentrum: Aufbruch (Peel Session) *Shellito: Smart People (CD - Ingredients) Birtha Entertainment Music Records *Domestic 4: Digital Tippex (CD - Bungalow Ranch Style) Liquefaction Empire *Stakka & Skynet: Decoy (12 inch) Underfire *Strokes: Barely Legal (Demo CD Single - Modern Age) *Talib Kweli & Hi-Tek: The Blast (12 inch) The Blast Rawkus @''' *Bauer: Masterminds (CD - Can't Stop Singing) D/L=002 '''@ *Rechenzentrum: Unterwegs (Peel Session) *Ash: Shining Light (CD single) Infectious *Half Man Half Biscuit: Trumpton Riots (CD - The Indie Scene 86) Connoisseur Collection @''' *Groove Asylum: Riffin (12 inch) Don't *Bomb Circle (2): Pushed To The Margins (CD - Lightweight) Spooky Kermit Records '''@ *Meat Puppets: Maiden's Milk (LP - Up On The Sun ) SST Records *Klaus Doldinger: Wild Freshness (Various Artists 2xLP - Pop Shopping) Crippled Dick Hot Wax! @''' *Rechenzentrum: Noch Dabei (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Almost everybody we know has phoned up with some suggestion as to what the mystery record is. And all of them are wrong.') *Baptist Generals: Wash Sheets/Walls Of Blood (CD - Dog) Munich Records '''@ *George Lewis & His New Orleans Music: Yaaka Hula Hickey Dula (78) Pig's Big 78 2001 @''' :(After earlier saying he couldn't remember anything, John lists all the musicians on the 78 without looking at the record's label. He had learnt the names off by heart, back when he was a 'freek' of 14) *Antony Santos: Cojelo Ahi (Various Artists CD - The Rough Guide to Merengue & Bachata) World Music Network '''$ *Neko Case & The Sadies: Rated X (7 inch - The Shortening Sessions A Tribute To Loretta Lynn) Bloodshot Records $''' *'''File b cuts out 1m 30s into above track *90 Day Men: She's A Salt Shaker (7 inch) Southern Records $''' *Radioactive Man: Through The Mist At 200 (12 inch - The Uranium EP) Rotters Golf Club '''$ *Drugs: Sinners In Heaven (CD - 507 LB Pure And Uncut) White Label $''' *Rechenzentrum: Wieder Unterwegs (Peel Session) *Monkey Steals The Drum: Injured Birds (CD single - Injured Birds) Shifty Disco § *Tracks marked '''@ are available on File c. *Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File d. File ;Name *(a) John Peel (Rechenzentrum Session) 01.08.00 *(b) Peel Show 2001-01-18 (incomplete) *© 2001-01-xx Peel Show LE597 *(d) 2001-01-xx Peel Show LE598 ;Length *(a) 00:04:51, 00:03:53, 00:05:12, 00:02:26 (unique) *(b) 01:34:28 *© 1:31:41 (from 1:06:15) *(d) (to 22:10) (from 8:18 unique) ;Other *Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) *© Many thanks to Lee. Created from LE597 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 2001 Lee Tape 597 *(d) Many thanks to Lee. Created from LE598 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 2001 Lee Tape 598 ;Available *(a) Life Has Surface Noise *(b) Mooo *(c,d) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Wrong Track Moment